1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a suitcase, and more particularly to a side handle protection frame of the suitcase.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art retractable handle, stand up suitcase 10 is provided with a handle 11 at one top end thereof. The handle 11 can move the suitcase 10 in an upright position. There is a side handle 12 provided at one side of the suitcase 10 in order to orient the suitcase 10 horizontally. However, the side of said suitcase 10 cannot be opened, so that the suitcase must be stood up if the user wants to take out the articles. Such a prior art suitcase as described above is defective in design and is not convenient in use.